


Experimentation

by JessiRomantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Hermione Granger, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Blow Jobs, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fred Weasley Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, Past Relationship(s), Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiRomantic/pseuds/JessiRomantic
Summary: Hermione Granger escapes from a launch party at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to her favourite hiding place. In a rare moment of lack of concentration on her spellwork, an accident happens with surprising results!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 102
Collections: A Riddikulus Flash Competition, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, RAREHPBINGO





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RiddikulusComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RiddikulusComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:** _Development Room at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (place)_
> 
> I'd like to thank my alpha ireallyenjoyforgetting. My only beta was Grammarly, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> **Rare Pair Bingo Prompts:**  
>  _Remus/Hermione_  
>  _Firewhisky_
> 
> **Hermione’s Haven Bingo Prompts:**   
>  _Public Sex  
>  Wingardium Leviosa_

Firewhisky and experiments did not mix.

_Well_ , came a treacherous thought, _that’s not entirely true, is it_.

“Shut up,” Hermione chastised. Out loud.

The naked body on the bright orange carpet groaned.

Firewhisky and the experiment room of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes did not mix. Which was also not absolutely accurate. Some of the best products on the shop floor were a result of George, Fred and her getting drunk in the small room at the back of the shop. 

Hermione had uncharacteristically made her way through half a bottle of the amber liquid during the events of the evening. Fred and George were throwing a launch party for some new potions that drew inspiration from the late Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione had helped the twins to develop potions that changed the drinker’s hair to vibrant colours and paints that made the user’s face change shape. She was quite proud of the latest wares and felt it was a fitting tribute to the Auror that she would have enthusiastically approved of. 

They had granted exclusive access to the new products to a select few of their most generous patrons and most loyal customers. It would not do for Hermione to make a fool of herself in front of such an elite group, so decided to step away for a moment. She knew that the boys would be in their element and that she would not be missed while they schmoozed top investors. This was her favourite hiding spot, among creaking metal shelves of ingredients, failed experiments, and trial packaging. The consistent smell of burned ozone in the air was strangely comforting to her.

This, however, was not a time for mixing firewhisky with experiments. Definitely not.

_Are you sure about that?_ Her rebellious mind asked. _He looks quite good naked_.

“Shut up,” she muttered.

The naked man stirred and groaned again.

She should _not_ have attempted _Wingardium Leviosa_ after that much alcohol. How was she supposed to know that breaking her concentration on the Levitation charm and dropping firewhisky in the cauldron would bring back men from the dead?

That was not how life, or magic, worked.

The body on the ground started to sit up, and Hermione squeaked and quickly covered her eyes.

_Go on, take a look,_ the little voice in her head told her, _he’s been in enough of your nighttime fantasies, you may as well see if he’s as good as you imagined_.

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and parted her fingers slightly. She could definitely, one-hundred-and-ten percent say that her fantasies were worthwhile.

A naked Remus Lupin was more magnificent than she could have dreamed. He was sat, clutching his head, legs outstretched. His long, pale body was littered with silvery scars, his dark wavy hair falling in his face. Of their own accord, Hermione’s eyes travelled down his body toward the apex of his thighs.

She must have made an unconscious noise because Remus’s head snapped up suddenly. Jade green eyes meeting coffee brown. Embarrassed, Hermione slammed her eyes shut.

“Hermione?” Remus’s voice was hoarse and gravelly from lack of use. Shivers shot through her body at the sound of her name on his lips.

“Yes,” she whispered, still not daring to open her eyes.

“Why am I naked in the Twins’ shop?”

“Well… erm… I…” Hermione’s brain was still fuzzy from the firewhisky.

_And seeing your teacher naked_.

“Shut _up_!” she hissed again.

“I didn’t say anything,” Remus said, confused. His voice sounded closer than before. Hermione, who still had her hands firmly clamped over her eyes, stumbled backwards and crashed into one of the tall shelves.

“Hermione!” Remus exclaimed and she felt large hands wrap around her tiny wrists to steady her. At his touch, she slowly lowered her hands from her face. Blinking, she peered up into the scarred face of her ex-professor. He had not aged. In fact, he seemed younger somehow. 

Remus’s head was bent so that a few of his soft hairs brushed Hermione’s forehead. His green eyes darted over her face as though searching for something. “Are you okay?” he asked, his warm breath fanning over her face. 

“Yes,” she whispered again. She did not break eye contact with him for fear that the instant she looked away, the moment would be gone. 

Remus coughed uncomfortably, “What happened?” he asked.

Hermione tried to clear her mind of both the tipsy bleariness and the lustful haze. After much more thought than necessary, she said, “Firewhisky.”

The werewolf threw his head back and laughed, “That tends to be the answer!” he chuckled. Remus looked back at her, a curious expression on his face, “You’re older than I remember you being.”

Hermione coughed, trying to focus, “Yeah, it’s been ten years since I last saw you.”

Remus’s eyes widened, but he did not say anything. A look of utter heartbreak came over his face, as though he understood what had happened.

Before Hermione could offer any comfort, however, she heard the squeak of the doorknob to the experiment room turning. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his hand before dragging him behind one of the tall shelves. Shoving Remus into the dark corner, she pressed herself closer against him.

“Hermione!” she heard George call. She remained stock still, Remus’s breath tickling the hairs on the top of her head. When she heard the Weasley twin shuffle around the small room, Hermione pressed herself further into Remus. Instinctively, his large hands came to rest on her hips. She could feel the heat of his skin through the thin fabric of her dress and heat began to pool in her belly. Her nose brushed against his exposed collar bone and she felt the rise and fall of his chest against hers change slightly.

“Hermione!” George yelled again. “Where are you? Fred and I are going to the Leaky with a few people if you fancy it.” His voice was nearer than before. 

Hermione shifted her body, hoping the shadows would help conceal her. The fingers at her hips flexed momentarily and she heard a low groan from above her. Her eyes snapped up to Remus’s when her exposed thigh brushed against hard flesh. Her breath hitched. His eyes, usually jade green, were completely black save for a ring of gold. The feral look he was giving her sent electricity through her body. 

With George still in the room, staggering toward the exit, Hermione did not break Remus’s eye contact as she reached down between them. She wrapped her small, cool hand around Remus’s hot, hard member. A thrill ran through her as Hermione realised that they could get caught at any moment. Remus’s eyelids fluttered closed, exhaling sharply at her touch.

“Hermione? Is that you?” came George’s voice further away than before. 

Remus’s eyes flew open, but Hermione did not stop her movements. She was not sure whether it was the firewhisky, or that she was fulfilling a fantasy she had had since she was sixteen and walked in on Remus fucking Sirius into a mattress, but she was not about to stop what she was doing. That George was still stumbling around the room, searching for an exit, only added to the heady lust she felt.

Hermione slowly stroked Remus’s stiff cock, her agile fingers expertly caressing him. The weight of his hardness in her hand was invigorating. She watched his face intently as her hand pumped him jerkily, still crushed flush to his body. It was the most tantalising sight she had ever seen. Remus looked completely undone, lost. His eyes were squeezed shut, jaw clamped so tightly that a muscle in his neck was taught. 

Distantly, Hermione heard George rattling the doorknob back to the shop floor. It tended to get jammed and took a few tries to get open. Hermione did not pause in her ministrations, too intoxicated by the power she had over the man in front of her to stop. Hermione’s strokes got bolder, more sure. She peppered featherlight kisses across his collar bone and neck. Transferring her weight slightly to allow herself more dexterity, she realised that her dripping pussy was rubbing against Remus’s bare thigh. Remus gave a gruff noise when he felt her soaked knickers brush against his leg, his grip on her hips increased. Emboldened, she teased him into a frenzy, gathering the bead of liquid at the head of his cock with her thumb.

Hermione heard the faint sound of the door being flung open and the slight buzz of the party beyond before it slammed shut. Remus let out an animalistic groan as soon as the door latched, “Merlin, witch,” he sighed, his head falling forward. His eyes were still closed, but his expression was softer, not as pained. 

“So fucking good,” he muttered. Her hand continued to pump him firmly, varying pressure and speed skillfully. Hermione rocked her hips against Remus’s thigh, needing to relieve the ache somehow. His hands, burning through the cloth of her dress, guided her hips as she rutted against him. A moan fell from her as he set a pace, her hand pumping in time with her hips. 

As though she was a woman possessed, Hermione dropped to her knees, kneeling back on her feet. Remus’s shocked face peered down at her. She felt as though she were worshipping at an altar, staring reverently upon a God. His eyes were glowing gold in the darkness of the room, dark waves falling about his face, his alabaster skin was strewn with jagged pink and silver scars. Glorious.

Hermione’s hand was still working Remus’s cock as she reached between her thighs. Collecting her essence on her fingertips she swiped them across the head of his cock. In a swift movement, she rose to her knees, bringing herself level with his length. Boldly, Hermione swiped her tongue, licking her nectar from him. It was salty and sharp and she felt dizzy with desire when she heard Remus groan above her. Encouraged by his reaction, she slowly took him in her mouth.

Remus’s flesh tasted clean with a tang of both their sex. Hermione’s mouth stretched around him, his shaft heavy on her tongue. His hands tangled in her curls as she took more of him in. Gently, she massaged the underside of his cock with her tongue. She relaxed her throat, and soon her lips met her fingers still working the base of his member. Hermione’s eyelids fluttered as she inhaled the scent of his arousal. He smelled of musk and sweat and she was not sure if she had ever smelled anything so delicious.

Once she had him comfortably in her mouth, Hermione began to suck Remus’s cock in earnest. She bobbed up and down, simultaneously working him with her hand. The grip he had on the back of her head tightened. Remus’s short, sharp nails dug into her scalp as he panted above her. Spurred on by his unbridled lust, Hermione’s movements became more exaggerated, dragging her mouth over his length with increased speed.

Hermione felt her warm arousal leaking from her knickers and run down her thigh, but she was so focussed on Remus that she did not care. His hips were moving erratically, telling her that he was close to the end.

“Hermione,” he rasped before he shot his seed down her throat. Hermione drank every drop as though it were ambrosia until she felt him soften on her tongue. Once she was sure he had nothing in him, she released him with a pop. Remus collapsed to the floor, his knees had given way. She watched as his eyes shifted from gold to green once more.

Remus’s nose twitched smelling her musk, “We didn’t do anything to help you.”

Hermione glanced at the cauldron where the remnants of the smashed firewhisky bottle still lay then back at Remus with a grin. Maybe this experiment did not work out so badly after all. Grabbing his hand, she Apparated them to her flat.


End file.
